wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Pufferfish
Pufferfish is a female SeaWing, working for the SeaWing council. Existing a little bit before canon, Pufferfish is normally calm, but doesn't care about anything, really. However, peace and work is a real dedication to Puffer. Appearance Puffer is a very slim dragon, very heavy in her weight and indeed tall. Her face is a really dark seaweed green, blending into the waters. Her dark blue ocean eyes flood her whole body with extravagance, like the golden narwhal earring. Pufferfish's horns are a mint green, the sun appearing it to be a tiny bit pastel. Puffer has a very stiff and large underbelly, at the head, very slim and skinny. Her scales are seaweed green, contrasting to her mint green fins, like squiggly ocean waves, the flesh an algae green. Her wings are very small, the size of a medium cave. The membranes are a soft lime, a few scars sliding through it. Pufferfish has what you can call, lanky legs. Anywhere she goes, they can send laughs from others. Puffer has sharp claws, her talons huge and big for such a small leg. Pufferfish's tail is very blunt, the end like a smooth sandy floor, no edge or point to poke those nuisances with. Powers Like all SeaWings, Pufferfish can speak Aquatic, breathe underwater, and has advanced swimming abilities. Her Aquatic is in fact pretty good, being on the SeaWing Council. It's also rumored that the golden narwhal horn in her ear can poison an enemy, but this is not confirmed by Puffer. Skills Pufferfish is advanced and really adapt in her fighting abilites, and swimming skills. She's also great at finding things, seeing some stuff from far away. Weaknesses Pufferfish can seem really annoying with her change of enemies and allies. She also seems to grieve pretty bad, but can hide it well. A awful actor, anyone can tell when Puffer is lying about something. History Pufferfish was born to very low guards of the SeaWing queen, Coral. While she can't remember much, she will always see her father being killed by Coral for failing to protect some eggs. And to make matters worse, her mother had just created another egg when she was rumored to have been eaten by a shark, the egg eaten as well. Due to these deaths, Pufferfish was grown in a orphanage. She wasn't a fan of much of the other dragons in there, and avoided the acknowledgement that her parents were dead, and there was nothing Puffer could do about it. She normally grieved in her sleep, and tried to ignore the flashing images of their deaths in her mind, but loved seeing their faces again. Pufferfish, at a young age, loved hanging with dangerous creatures and had a fetish for treasure. Her strange personality made Pufferfish horribly bullied, and she did nothing, except the beatings of her father from the queen. One day, however, Pufferfish remembers being shoved in a broom closet, and being punched on like a ragdoll. Her memories made her father a cruel man by the way he looked at her when he died, and her mother stern when she motioned her to stay. They wouldn't want to see Pufferfish getting beat up like some toy owned by a careless dragon. That's what Pufferfish saw in her mind. So, she did a simple thinb by beating up the bully up, thinking that would please her parents spirits. She remembered the shocked face of her bully, and grinned as she locked them in the closet. A decaying smell told Pufferfish they might've died from starvation. Soon, Pufferfish was known for this beating and supposed death. She was feared by her fellow orphanage dragons, and her teachers treated her with respect, as if scared. This is what my parents would want. They'd want me to be like them, die a death so powerful. They'd want others to fear me, because they would want it. And that's what Pufferfish thought. Until, after a while, she saw being feared was well, lonely. Soon, she forced herself to not be a silent, bruding SeaWing, rather then a blank but peace loving dragon. And, it succeeded. When freed from the orphanage, Pufferfish slowly made her way into the SeaWing council, forcing herself once again to make peace. Sure, she still believed her parents would want her to voilent, and was at times. But, as she slowly crawled her way into the high ranks of the council, she wanted to change to one who made peace. And did she? Well, Pufferfish still has a long time to wait before she can change. But, she's progressing. That's good, right? Personality Relationships Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (BanderItchy)